Los Angeles
'Los Angeles ' is the setting for Twisted Metal (1995), and is also the first level in Twisted Metal 2 and Twisted Metal III and the second level in Twisted Metal: Head-On. Overview Los Angeles is the primary setting for Twisted Metal (1995). All levels in the game take place within the city and its surrounding areas, as depicted in Twisted Metal (1995) In Twisted Metal 2, many of the skyscrapers in the background appear to be crumpled and dilapidated, some with smoke coming out of them. Another devastated Los Angeles appeared in Twisted Metal III, which takes place on the highway, with lower streets covered in lava. The Hollywood Sign in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal III, and Twisted Metal: Head-On can be destroyed if the player shoots at it. In other Twisted Metal games, Los Angeles makes a comeback as a playable level. Rather than recycling a level already used in Twisted Metal (1995), the newer games have a complete, original level layout. All of the newer levels share one thing in common with one-another; they seem to take place in the aftermath of an earthquake. Twisted Metal (1995) Twisted Metal takes place over many parts of LA, including: an arena, downtown, highways, Beverly Hills, suburbs and even the rooftops. Twisted Metal 2 No. of enemies: 6 There's not much left of Los Angeles after the last Twisted Metal Tournament. Called the QUAKE ZONE RUMBLE, you are no longer restricted to the freeway and must destroy 6 enemies on the outskirts of Hollywood. Don't wait to be discovered or it'll be too late! Music track: Twisted Metal III The Great Earthquake of 2007 shook up Tinsel Town and left the rich and famous in a tizzy. The roads are crumbled ramps that will let you catch some serious air and a bird's eye view of the unglamorous contestants you're competing against. The Walk of Fame may be blown to bits, but you can still make your opponents see stars with your missiles. No. of enemies: 2 Twisted Metal: Head-On No. of enemies: 4 "Welcome to Smog Central. Don't let the busy freeways trigger your road rage, your opponents will do that for you!" Music tracks: Twisted Metal (2012) You can fight in an industrial section and the business district. You also fight on the famous L.A. skyline, just like the final level of Twisted Metal (1995). This rooftop level combines all the elements of the Twisted Metal (1995), 2, and Black rooftops. While playing Nuke Mode, there is a dome-shaped rotating platform that has a pressure plate at its center. One teammate must stay on this platform until the enemy statue appears. When the statue shows up, only then may you hit the enemy statue with a nuke. Calypso Industries HQ is also located in Los Angeles. Part of this massive skyscraper is available in the level. Vehicles can enter this area and destroy it from the inside. Regardless of the condition of it after the battle, the building appears in the next story cutscene seemingly untouched. Trivia *Darkside would have been the stage boss for the Twisted Metal 2 version of this level, but that idea was later scrapped. *This is the most recurring level in the series. *Los Angeles did not appear in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, but the music did, and it appeared in the level Playground Peril. *In Twisted Metal: Head-On, if you head into the construction site and run over a worker, a wilhelm scream will play. Category:Levels Category:Twisted Metal 2 Levels Category:Twisted Metal III Levels Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Levels